memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Alonzo
|birthplace = Manila, Philippines |awards = Screen Actors Guild Award |roles = Fight Choreographer; 2nd Unit Stunt Coordinator |}} Robert Alonzo is a stuntman, martial artist and stunt coordinator who worked as 2nd Unit Stunt Coordinator and Fight Choreographer for Stunt Coordinator Joey Box on J.J. Abrams' . Alonzo created the Romulan fight moves as well as the fight scene on the drill platform. His work on Star Trek earned him a Screen Actors Guild Award in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture in which he shared with Joey Box and stunt performers Daniel Arrias, Sala Baker, Steve Blalock, Ben Bray, Mark Chadwick, Ilram Choi, Zach Duhame, Peter Epstein, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Terry Jackson, Craig Jensen, Paul Lacovara, Rob Mars, Mike Massa, Heidi Moneymaker, Mike Mukatis, Courtney Munch, Kimberly Murphy, Chris Palermo, Jim Palmer, Eddie Perez, Dan Plum, Damion Poitier, Susan Purkhiser, Mike Snyder, Dennis Scott, Chris Torres, Christina Weathersby, Webster Whinery, Jr., and Marcus Young. Career Early career Alonzo was born in Manila, Philippines and is a trained martial artist. He has started his career in film and television in the late 1990s and worked as stand-in and stunt double for Phillip Rhee on the action thriller Best of the Best 4: Without Warning (1998). The film also featured Jessica Collins, Monte Rex Perlin, Richard Cetrone, Mike Mukatis, J.J. Perry, Scott Leva, Carol Daniels, and Jane Austin. Television Alonzo was one of the regular stunt performers in the television series Beetleborgs Metallix between 1997 and 1998. Further television stunt work includes episodes of Nash Bridges, NYPD Blue, Roswell, The Huntress, The District, The Division, J.J. Abrams' Alias, The Agency, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Scrubs. In 2000, he worked as fight choreographer and utility stunt performer on the television movie Monsignor Martinez followed by stunt acting appearances on V.I.P. (2001, coordinated by Jeff Cadiente and with Darlene Ava Williams and Brian Hite), Ally McBeal (2002, with Albert Hall, Alicia Coppola, Jack Shearer, and Edward Conna), Charmed (2002, coordinated by Noon Orsatti), The Bold and the Beautiful (2003), Angel (2003, with Damion Poitier and Mike Massa), She Spies (2002-2004), The Shield (2002-2004, coordinated by Merritt Yohnka), 24 (2004), Without a Trace, Threat Matrix, 10-8: Officers on Duty, Eyes, The Comeback, and Threshold (2005, starring Brent Spiner). Further television work includes the drama 13 Graves (2006, with Ian Eyre, Mike Gunther, and Carrick O'Quinn), E-Ring (2006), Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2006), In Justice (2006, coordinated by Peewee Piemonte), Bones (2006, with Bertila Damas, John Kassir, and Carlos LaCamara), Medium (2006), Standoff (2006, with Scott Workman), Watch Over Me (2006), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008, with Wallace Langham, Sam Witwer, Liz Vassey, Arne Starr, and Caryn Mower), The Middleman (2008), (2008, with Greg Grunberg, Zachary Quinto, Cristine Rose, Malcolm McDowell, and Nancy Thurston) for which he won a Screen Actors Guild Award in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Television Series in 2009, The Unit (2006-2008), Breaking Bad (2009, coordinated by Al Goto), NCIS: Los Angeles (2009-2010, coordinated by R.A. Rondell and with Brian Avery, Alex Daniels, Brennan Dyson, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Kevin Derr), Dollhouse (2009-2010, with Henry Kingi, Jr., Jennifer Caputo, Stacey Carino, Jade Quon, and John Dixon), Sons of Anarchy (2008 and 2011), Dark Blue (2010, coordinaated by Craig Baxley, Jr.), and as fight coordinator on J.J. Abrams' Undercovers (2010, coordinated by Joey Box). More recently, Alonzo worked as stunt coordinator on an episode of Disney's Lab Rats (2015) and performed stunts in two episodes of the series (2015, coordinated by Rob Mars) as well as in Mighty Med (2015), State of Affairs (2015, with Alfre Woodard), and Agent Carter (2015, with Neal McDonough, John Glover, John Stoneham, Jr., and Kimberly Shannon Murphy). Film Following stunt work in the action film Shogun Cop (1999, with William Utay and Bobby C. King), Alonzo worked as stunt coordinator, stunt actor and action director on the action film Gung Fu: The New Dragon (2000). He also worked as action choreographer and stunt actor on the fantasy drama Epoch of Lotus (2000, with T.J. Storm) and as fight choreographer on the action comedy Showtime (2002, with William Shatner) and on the comic adaptation The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003, with stunts by Daniel Arrias and Eddie Perez), for which he also served as stunt double and assistant stunt coordinator. Further stunt work includes the action thriller Swordfish (2001), the science fiction thriller The One (2001), the action film Collateral Damage (2002), the war drama We Were Soldiers (2002), the fantasy film The Scorpion King (2002, starring The Rock), as 's stunt double in Cradle 2 the Grave (2003, with Gabrielle Union and Michael Jace), the science fiction sequel Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, starring Kristanna Loken), the comic adaptation Spider-Man 2 (2004, with Kirsten Dunst and Donna Murphy), 's War of the Worlds (2005), and the sequels Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) and Live Free or Die Hard (2007, with Tim Russ). In 2005, Alonzo was the stunt coordinator for the horror film Demon Hunter, starring Jeff Pruitt's wife and with Terrence Beasor, and fellow Star Trek stunt performers Xuyen Valdivia, Jade Quon, and Eddie Perez. He was the assistant stunt coordinator on the science fiction feature Ultraviolet (2006, with Jennifer Caputo, Mike Smith, and Chris Torres), and assistant fight choreographer on J.J. Abrams' action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2006, with Simon Pegg). Alonzo was part of the stunt ensemble which received Screen Actors Guild Award nominations in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture for their work on I Am Legend (2007) and Iron-Man (2008). Among his other screen credits as stuntman are the science fiction thriller Next (2007), as stunt double for in the comedies Epic Movie (2007), Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay (2008, starring John Cho), and A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas (2011), the action comedy Tropic Thunder (2008), the prequel Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009), the horror film Drag Me to Hell (2009), the action thriller Crank: High Voltage (2009), the sequel Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009), the fantasy film G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009, with Rachel Nichols), the action comedy Sherlock Holmes (2009), the fantasy film The Last Airbender (2010), the comic adaptations The Green Hornet (2011) and Green Lantern (2011), and the sequel Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), for which he received another Screen Actors Guild Award nomination in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture in 2012. As fight choreographer, Alonzo created action sequences for , , , and in the action comedy Knight and Day (2010), the comic adaptation Jonah Hex (2010), the sequel Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (2011), and the action thriller Jack Reacher (2012). Beside performing in video games as mo-cap stunt actor such as Silver Samurai in X-Men 3, Ethan Hunt in Mission: Impossible 2, and in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011), Alonzo worked as stunt coordinator on the science fiction film Oblivion (2013). More recently, Alonzo was the fight choreographer for the science fiction/horror film Toxin (2015, stunts by Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom, Zach Duhame, and Daniel Arrias), the supervising stunt coordinator on 's science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, written and produced by Damon Lindelof, produced by Jeffrey Chernov, music by Michael Giacchino, and production design by Scott Chambliss), stunt coordinator on the action comedy American Ultra (2015, with stunts by Trace Cheramie, Ilram Choi, and Joey Box), and stunt performer in the sequel Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015, with Chris Hemsworth), the bio-pic Straight Outta Compton (2015, coordinated by Lin Oeding), the crime comedy Masterminds (2015, with Chuck Borden), and the science fiction film The Fifth Wave (2016, coordinated by Joey Box). External links * DynamicAction.net – official site * * Robert Alonzo resume at InnovativeArtists.com * Robert Alonzo at the [http://24.wikia.com 24 wiki] * Robert Alonzo at the [http://heroeswiki.com Heroes wiki] * Robert Alonzo at [http://theshield.wikia.com The Shield wiki] Category:Stunt department Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners